Let me Save you
by lolchick9
Summary: Abbie and Jenny are kids and they have been taken from their home and placed into foster care. The foster home isn't safe so Abbie and Jenny must find ways to cope and to love one another despite their situation. WARNING: contains Child Abuse
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Abbie is 11 years old

Jenny is 9 years old

If you would like another chapter review and let me know, thanks

Abbie lay on the dirty mattress that was supplied by her new foster family. She stared at the ceiling hoping that it would hold some answers as to why this was happening to her, happening to Jenny. They were brought there after their mom began talking to the silverware in the kitchen. Abbie looked over at jenny who was kneeling on the floor looking out of the window. ALl abbie could see was the back of her head and her school uniform, as usual. She was humming one of the old hymns that their mom taught them when she wasn't talking to spoons and forks. Abbie was mad at anyone and anything, "shut up jenny" she said softly but loud enough so that Jenny would hear. Their foster mom didn't like noise, or kids, or anything at that. Jenny turned around slowly making sure Abbie saw the intent look in her eyes. "I hate you" she said. Abbie rolled her eyes "well I hate you too" she turned her head towards the wall. A sly smile of satisfaction creep-ed across Jenny's face, she had won. She began humming again, this time getting louder and louder with every note. Abbie turned around "Jenny shut up!" She yelled a little bit over a whisper. Jenny stood up and started dancing around. Her arms and legs flailing all over the place.

She stopped singing the hymns and started yelling. She was sick and tired of tiptoeing and whispering all the time. "Jenny stop please!" Abbie pleaded with jenny. She was just a kid she didn't know the consequences of upsetting people like Barbara, their foster mom. Abbie heard big footsteps in the distance. She turned back to Jenny who was still making a lot of noise. She was twirling her long hair and spinning in a circle with her eyes closed. "Jenny she's coming, stop it" she whispered. Jenny paid her no mind. Abbie heard the footsteps getting closer and she began to get very nervous. She didn't know what to do with Jenny so she just ran and sat on the bed. Barbara burst in the room angry at what she saw. She had her cigarette in one hand and and a belt in the other. Abbie pulled her legs to her chest and held her breath. The last time she held that belt it was for Abbie and she didn't stop hitting her until blood oozed from her welts. Jenny on the other hand didn't care. She continued to spin and spin and spin like her very life depended on it.

Barbara yelled for her to stop spinning but, that didn't get her to stop. She took a swing at her with the belt. It landed on her arm and a tear fell from her still closed eyes, yet she still didn't stop spinning. Barbara hit her with the belt again this time landing right wear her plaid skirt ended at her legs. Abbie stood in shock at first but then burst out in a fit of laughter. Jenny was so much like their mother, so stubborn. Even in a situation like this Jenny refused to not be herself, Abbie was always a little jealous of that trait. Barbara was confused, these children were crazy. One who wouldn't stop spinning even when hit with a belt and the other laughing while watching it happen. Jenny stopped spinning when she heard Abbie laughing, she hadn't heard laughter since they were moved into that place. All of a sudden Jenny began laughing and crying simultaneously. She didn't know what to feel. She walked over to Abbie and gave her a hug. They had been fighting so much since they came there. Their mom would be so disappointed. She would always tell them that family is important, but then again she did talk to inanimate objects. Barbara stood in awe at the site. "No dinner for the both of you" she said as she walked out of the room. They hadn't ate since breakfast which was a tiny bowl of oatmeal. Abbie and Jenny sat on the mattress together in silence, mentally preparing themselves for yet another night where their stomachs would growl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review whether it is good or bad it really helps.

Abbie: 11 years old

Jenny: 9 years old

After spending an agonizing night trying not to focus on the fact that they were agonizingly hungry, Jenny and Abbie awoke to the sound of yelling. Nothing was new. Abbie slowly raised herself from the mattress that lay on the floor and had no sheet on it. It hurt to move, ' It's just hunger pains' Abbie reminded herself. They'll subside after a while. She looked back at Jenny who just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Abbie wondered what she was thinking about. Probably life before everything went awry. Back when their mom used to read them stories and talk to them instead of invisible nothings that never spoke back. Abbie sometimes found herself thinking about the same thing. Reality quickly set in when she opened the door to the hallway and the yelling got louder. Abbie peeked around the corner to find their foster mom Barbara arguing with her good-for-nothing boyfriend in her room. Abbie heard her stomach began to growl. 'This was the perfect time' she thought ' they are never going to notice me sneaking into the kitchen.' Abbie crouched down in her white pajama shorts and t-shirt so she would not be seen tiptoeing past the open door. She got on all fours and trotted across the threshold into the kitchen. She silently celebrated her mini victory of not being seen. She half trotted into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was nothing in it except some left over take out pizza. That was going to have to do. Abbie looked up hearing the yelling coming near. ' They're coming in here' Abbie half though half screamed to herself. She snatched a slice of pizza and hid in the pantry next to the stove. When she heard their voices inside of the kitchen she held her breath. 'If Barbara catches me in here she will kill me' She thought. Placing one small hand over her mouth she backed up against the wall in case they saw the shadows of her feet inside.

Minutes passed and they were still arguing, about what? Abbie had no idea their voices were distorted by both the door separating them, and the sound of her own heart drumming in her ears. She finally heard the front door slam and no voices, so she kneeled down to peek through the lock. 'Coast is clear' she thought. She ran towards her and Jenny's bedroom and shut the door. Jenny was still there staring at the ceiling, only this time she was humming. Abbie stood panting with her hands on her knees. Jenny glanced over "what are you doing?" sitting up when she saw the slice of pizza in her hand. "Was getting something for us to eat" Abbie said through breaths. "But it's only one" Jenny noted. "I didn't have time to grab another, we'll split it" Abbie said coming to sit beside her. "here" she said while tearing the pizza into two. "Thanks" Jenny said. Abbie took her time eating her small slice of cold pizza; savoring the greasy flavor in her mouth. She didn't know when was the next time they were going to eat.

Abbie stared at herself in the mirror. She was looking thinner than usual and even as a little girl she knew this was not healthy. She stared at the dark circles that circled around her bags. This was not the face of a healthy 11 year old girl. She noticed how dry her skin was and ran some water over it. Barbara didn't allow them to take showers because she said that it ran up her water bill, so she quickly took a face towel and ran cold water and soap up and down her arms and legs. Abbie hated doing this, it felt so dirty. She never felt clean when she pulled on her white knee socks and plaid uniform skirt, but she got dressed anyway. She pulled her bow tie in place and tucked her white shirt into her skirt. "No one is to know what goes on in this house" Barbara always told them. " You could have been left out on the street like some dogs, so you should be grateful for a kind hearted lady like me coming into your lives" she'd say sarcastically. Abbie hated her. She braided her hair into a single braid going down her back. 'On the bright side' She thought 'at least I get to eat at school.'


	3. Chapter 3

After forcing Jenny to get up and dress for school, they both began walking. They had to walk through the woods to get to school because Barbara's house was conveniently separated from the town and the school bus didn't go that far out. Abbie asked Barbara once if she would take them to school when it was raining and she just laughed. Every morning they would make that long trip just to get to school. This morning seemed worse than the others. Abbie felt short of breath and unusually hot. She looked behind her to see if Jenny felt the same. As usual Jenny was slugging behind her with a stick in her hand hitting it on every tree that she passed, but Abbie could tell that she felt bad. We have got to get some food she thought as she took off her school sweater and wrapped it around her waist. "I'm hungry" Jenny whined from behind her. Abbie knew that it was her responsibility as her older sister to take care of her. Abbie kicked dirt up with her feet "yeah? Me too." She answered with her eyes on the ground. "I miss mom" Jenny added. Abbie didn't respond to this because she had mixed feelings about their mom. It was basically her fault that they were at Barbara's anyway. "We'll get some food at school" Abbie said looking back at Jenny. "And put your hair up its hot out." She added. Jenny reached for a hair tie that was around her wrist and put her hair into a ponytail all while still pouting. When they got to school they went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Jenny and Abbie went into the line that was on the left because the lunch lady that worked there gave them extra food sometimes. She probably noticed that they didn't get enough at home. Seeing as though she was black, Abbie felt really comfortable in her presence. Even if it was just for a brief second. "Hi" Abbie said as it was her turn to get her food. "Hi Grace." The lunch lady said with a smile. The lunch lady was the only one that Abbie let call her that. "What would you like today?" She added. Abbie just stared at the food. It all looked so delicious. "Here." She handed her a plate of food with one of everything on it. "Well hi miss Jennifer." She smiled as Jenny "began talking a mile a minute about a bet they had going on that Jenny could stay out of trouble." She also handed Jenny a full plate. "Thank you." Jenny said almost too excited. Abbie gave Jenny a look that meant calm down "thank you. " Abbie added solemnly. They took a seat at their usual table. No one ever sat with them. Abbie didn't care though, she liked to be alone. The two girls silently ate their breakfast. They were not finished with their meal yet when the bell rang, so they took whatever food they could and put it in their backpacks. They didn't say goodbye as they walked their separate ways to class. Abbie was making her way to class when she heard familiar voices behind her. Shr picked up her pace to avoid them. "Hey freak." She heard a boys voice say. She continued to walk "freak!" Another voice yelled. These boys always tormented her. They were all in her class but she didn't know their names. As they speed walked to catch up with her they both got on either side of her. "Freak you heard us calling you" the boy with the dark hair said. Abbie looked ahead and ignored them. "It probably speaks another language. " the blonde taller boy added. He began making clicking signs with his tongue like from an African tribe. Abbie rolled her eyes. "Oh I think you were right, it responded." Abbie went to turn the corner but one of them pulled her braid and she stumbled backwards. "Don't touch me." She said as she swatted his hand from her hair."or what? " The blonde boy asked. It was times like this where Abbie started to think about her dad. Before he left he would always say that he'd do anything to protect his little girl, but that was before he left. Abbie decided to walk away again, but they both yanked at her backpack. She fell to the ground and people gathered around and started to laugh. She looked down to see her backpack was ripped and all of the half eaten food had fell out. "FREAK! " a random boy yelled. The crowd started to laugh louder and louder. Abbie felt herself growing hot. She felt herself get short of breath and she started to breathe faster and faster. Just then the bell rung and everyone had dispersed. She was left alone in the middle of the hallway. She tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't help it. The tears spilled over he big Brown eyes and she let them flow. She breathed in and out until she had calmed down. She picked the food up and threw it into the trash. When she picked up her backpack she noticed one of the straps were broken. Barbara is going to kill me she thought. Barbara had bought them backpacks and threatened that if they messed it up they would regret it. Abbie sighed and ripped the dangling strap off and placed the backpack over her had and through her shoulder like it was meant to have only one strap. Abbie finally made it to class "why are you late ?" Ms. Crenshaw asked Abbie when she entered the room. "I had an accident. " Abbie answered while walking to her seat. "Put your sweater on this instant." scolded. Abbie had forgotten that she took it off. She untied it from her waist and put it on "freak" Abbie heard someone cough under their breath. "You will serve detention today after school for your tardy and uniform violation. " added. Great another reason for Barbara to be upset with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Abbie was tense all during class. How was she going to explain to Barbara that she was late coming home and that she broke her backpack? She saw the teacher talking but she didn't hear anything that was coming out of her mouth. Jenny waited for her big sister to come out of the building as usual. She sat on the curb and counted how many children were loading up on the school bus. When time went by and she was the only person outside she decided to walk home by herself. Although there were other kids who took the same woods as they did, they didn't have the same route as them. Jenny started to sing one of her moms old songs as she hit the tree trunks with a stick. When she no longer heard childrens voices and laughter she started to get paranoid. She thought someone was behind her so she ran all the way to Barbaras house, not looking back to see what was behind her. When she got inside of Barbaras house she smelled the usual stench of cigarettes. Their mom never smoked she always told the girls that it was un-lady like. Jenny walked in slowly, when she saw Barbara sitting in the living room on her dirty worn out couch she decided to go straight to their room. "Aye girl" Barbara said when noticing Jenny rushing off to the back. She never called then by their names. Jenny turned around. "Where's your damn sister? " Barbara asked her. "I don't know." Jenny answered while rocking back and forth on her tippy toes. "What you mean you don't know?" Barbara said sitting up on the couch. "She didn't come out of the school, so I walked back by myself." Jenny said. Barbara stared at Jenny to try and catch her in a lie. When she felt that she was telling the truth she looked back at the t.v. jenny took this chance to go to her room and lock the door. She pulled out her homework and started to do it. After serving her 3 hour detention, Abbie looked at the school clock 6:45. That wasnt too late right? She tried and tried to come up with excuses that wouldn't get her hit but all of them resorted to her breaking a limb, and she couldn't do that. When Abbie got home she still didn't have an excuse, so she decided to tell the truth. As soon as she walked through the door she felt her leg sting. Barbara had been watching her from the window and hit her leg with a leather belt as soon as she saw it. Abbie turned around "I was in detention! " she yelled. "Detention my ass, you were probably out there being a little slut." Abbie jumped as another blow came to her leg. "And what happened to your backpack? Huh?" She yelled as she swung the belt and it hit Abbie in the back. Abbie didn't shed a tear. "Oh you think you're all tough now? " Barbara asked as she dropped the belt. "Is that what it is? You're tough?" She yelled as she back handed Abbie in the face. Her nose started to bleed. "You tough? " she asked again as she pushed her on the floor. "No!" Abbie screamed. "Thats what I thought. " Barbara yelled as she gave Abbie a kick in her ribs and sat down on the couch. "Hand me a cigarette. " she yelled at Abbie. Abbie's nose was still bleeding down her face when she pushed herself off of the ground. She grabbed a cigarette and handed it to Barbara. "Light it" Barbara said. Although the lighter was in Barbara's lap Abbie bent down and got the lighter. Hurting her ribs as she did so. Barbara placed the cigarette in her mouth. As Abbie bent to light the cigarette some of her blood dripped onto Barbara's thigh. Abbie stared at the blood afraid to look up. "Get outta my way my show is on." Barbara said angrily as she snatched the lighter from Abbie and lit the cigarette herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny looked up from her homework to see Abbie with blood on her face and uniform. She had heard what was going on, but decided to block the sound out by humming. Jenny knew Abbie wouldn't want to talk about it, so she decided to pretend that none of it happened. "Can you help me with my multiplications?" Jenny asked. Abbie seemed out of it but she nodded anyway. "I'm on my 6's." Jenny said " 6 times 1 is 6. 6 times 2 is 12. 6 times 3 is 18." Abbie started. Jenny got up and went to the closet. She sat back down with a washcloth in her hand and handed it to Abbie. Abbie gave Jenny a thankful smirk. "So where were we?" Jenny asked. Hours went by and they could hear Barbara's boyfriend arrive for dinner. He was always loud and drunk. Travis was younger than Barbara, and Abbie always felt like before the beer and drugs he was once a nice looking guy. Now his face and skin was that of an old man. Abbie lay on the floor on her stomach. She looked over to see Jenny doing a handstand against the wall. "Must you always be difficult? " Abbie chuckled. "It's fun." Jenny said while still doing a handstand. They both jumped when they heard the doorknob jiggle. "Open the door. " they heard Travis yell. Abbie opened it keeping Jenny behind her. "Barbara said that it was time for dinner. " they both begin walking towards the door. "Oh not you, the other one." Travis said only letting Jenny out. "She said you're on punishment." Jenny looked back feeling bad for her sister. Abbie closed the door as hard as she had the courage to. She didn't want another repeat of what happened earlier. At the dinner table Jenny felt awkward without Abbie at her side. How was she supposed to interact with them? Both were mean, addicted to drugs, and to make matters worse, old. Jenny sat in the middle of them both. Afraid to look at either one of them she stared at her hands underneath the table. "Gone 'head eat girl." Travis said in a southern accent. Jenny looked up and saw that dinner was pizza yet again. Jenny reached to get a slice when she felt a slight smack on her hand. "Not before she wash her hands." Barbara said while looking at Jenny. Barbara was always preaching about cleanliness, but the house was always a mess. Jenny got up from her seat and went to wash her hands. "Yo mama still be talking to them cups?" Jenny heard Travis yell from the table. Jenny didn't answer as she washed her hands and again took her seat at the table. "you heard me girl." Travis said. Jenny looked up "No, but I heard she had a wonderful conversation with a nice spoon the other day." Jenny said smiling sarcastically. The tension in the room grew thick as no one spoke. Barbara's loud laughter broke the stare off between Travis and Jenny. Jenny grabbed a slice of pizza and began eating it happily. "You need to teach her some respect." Travis said kind of embarrassed. "It's just jokes Travis." Barbara said. Jenny looked up surprised that Barbara was defending her. the rest of the dinner was filled with awkward silence. Jenny opened the door to the room that she and Abbie shared. Abbie sat on the dirty mattress that was on the floor doing her homework. "Well you guys sounded like one big happy family." Abbie said to Jenny without looking up. "You hungry?" Jenny asked. Abbie shook her head. Jenny went into her bookbag anyway and pulled out a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had had for lunch that day. "Here." Jenny said while handing Abbie the sandwich. Just then Barbara walked into the room. "Go clean- whats that?" she started. "Nothing." Abbie said pushing the sandwich away from her hand. "Abbie is on punishment don't you understand that?" Barbara yelled as she walked up to Jenny. "She's not supposed to have anything." "I know but-" Jenny began. Barbara slapped the sandwich out of Jennys hand. "I told her to give it to me, I made her." Abbie began. "It's not her fault." Barbara stared at Abbie "You're always the troublemaker huh? Just for that the punishment is extended." She said. "What? for how long?" Abbie asked confused. "Until I say it's over." Barbara answered as she walked towards the door. "And if I even think I saw a crumb go into your mouth here or at that school, just wait and see what happens." She said before slamming the door making both Abbie and Jenny flinch. "Sorry." Jenny said with her head down. Abbie looked at her little sister and rubbed her hair. "It's not your fault Jenny, not at all." 


End file.
